ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfalfa Switzer
Profile Name: Carl Switzer Nick Names: Alfalfa, The Oklahoma Wildcat, The Thin Man (according to Butch), "Cousin Amelia" Played By: Carl Switzer Born: 1927 Relatives: Mother, Father, Harold (brother, aka Slim), two brothers, Penelope (aunt), Wilbur (cousin) Clubs: Eagle's Club, He-Man Woman-Hater's Club, The Four Nitengales, All-4-One Club, Secret Revengers First Short: Beginner's Luck Last Short: Kiddie Kure Character Bio: ''' Well-recognized by that trademark cowlick and freckles, Alfalfa Switzer was full on pride, self-assurance and self-esteem with quite a little eye for the ladies; the only thing that could knock him back to reality was Butch, who often him makes him the victim of many cruel pranks and threats. Some of these embarrassments though are the results of efforts from his friends trying to do what's right for him or just trying to knock his ego down to level. Possibly the most dimensional character in the series, he was the best friend of Spanky, a leader and role model for Porky and Buckwheat and the number one pursuer of love from Darla. It is for all these reasons that he possibly stands out as the most famous "Little Rascal" of them all, second only to Spanky himself. When we first meet Alfalfa, he and his brother, Harold, sometimes nick-named "Slim" or "Deadpan," are performing on stage at a talent show in Beginner's Luck singing "She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain" but here, they are named Tom and Jerry. Whatever the names, Alfalfa must have met Spanky behind the scenes and saw something in him that he liked, because they are nothing but buddies from now on, even with the light skirmish here and there. He, Spanky, Porky and Buckwheat even briefly form a singing group without Harold called The Four Nitengales (their spelling) in Night 'N' Gales. Alfalfa briefly explores the luxuries of opera in Our Gang Follies Of 1938, but he is always singing or at times crooning in Spanky's cellar shows. Not much is seen of Alfalfa's home life. He has two baby brothers, but with his looks, he can't understand why they look the way they do in Roamin' Holiday. His Aunt Penelope is a writer and then a sculptress in Alfalfa's Aunt, and her son Cousin Wilbur even once pays a visit. He discovers a look-alike named Cornelius in Alfalfa's Double but gets jealous when everyone likes him better. The one true love of Alfalfa's life even over his joy of singing for others is Darla, even if he once replaces her on the radio in The Pinch Singer. However, his own ego has got him in trouble at times; she is not above using Waldo or even Butch to make him jealous. On one occasion, Alfalfa even goes after Marianne, the daughter of the new truancy officer in Sprucin' Up and takes a girl named Muggsy to the movies in The Little Ranger, but in his heart, Darla is the one for him. Other than singing, Alfalfa takes time out for football, a little golf in Divot Diggers and even wrestling in Came The Brawn. He likes to play detective in Hide Or Shriek, using a Sherlock Holmes novel as his guide. Like every young boy, he would much rather skip school and play hooky to go fishing or to the circus, but ironically, he's very spiritual, warning Spanky against the evils of skipping church to go fishing in Little Sinner. Alfalfa loses his tonsils in Men In Fright and attends military school for a brief time, intending to come back a football hero in The Pigskin Palooka for his friends, but despite the lies and bravado, his friends and a universe of luck somehow make it come true. '''Quotes: "Personality, boy, personality..." Alfalfa's secret of charm explained to Spanky in Sprucin' Up Notes/Trivia * Alfalfa was played by Bug Hall in The Little Rascals movie. * List of songs include: "She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain," "I'm In The Mood For Love," "The Barber of Seville" and "Learn To Croon." ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: 1935 Characters Category: 1936 Characters Category: 1937 Characters Category: 1938 Characters Category: 1939 Characters Category: 1940 Characters